


Irresistible 番外

by Reddleeeee



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 之前写的番外都放在这里啦！Mpreg注意





	Irresistible 番外

01

康拉比库丘林想的还要早熟的多，谨慎多礼的一面像极了未来的另一个爸爸。

早在库丘林向他说明自己和Emiya的关系前他就嗅出了端倪，虽然并非提前太多，也足以让他做好准备在爸爸与自己谈话时保持镇定。

康拉并不排斥这一点，不如说，他在理智上完全能够理解父亲的选择——虽然他在情感上一度感到难以接受。他甚至计算过，爸爸告诉自己真相之后他们很快就会结婚，自己也很快就会有一个继父。

库丘林对儿子的冷静感到非常不可思议，在那场父子谈话中他看起来才是慌张的那一个。第二天他带康拉去和Emiya吃饭，两个成年人紧张得先后摔掉了筷子。

康拉坐在库丘林身边，向为他剥开螃蟹的Emiya道谢。Emiya看上去温和无害——虽然他与对方只见过几面——只是抿起嘴的时候显得有些固执。他和妈妈截然不同，康拉认为爸爸是受不了妈妈才会选择这种类型。

看来以后不会出现被继父虐待的小说情节。他垂下眼睛咬开多汁的蟹肉。除了年轻得过分这点有些意外，康拉觉得Emiya还是能够符合自己的要求，配得上爸爸。

那时候已经是夏天了，学生们在放暑假，太阳大的像是要把人晒成一团粘稠的糖浆。康拉很想念爱尔兰的凉爽气候。

Emiya带他们去了水族馆，三人看起来像是普通的家庭。但只有康拉知道两个大人有多么拘谨。Emiya有意走在他的另一侧，也就是说他卡在了Emiya和库丘林之间。可能Emiya这么做是在为康拉考虑，刻意拉开与库丘林的距离。

但是康拉认为这没有必要。

经过海星池的时候Emiya有意把他往池边带，可惜康拉不喜欢那些凹凸不平的软体动物。Emiya有些尴尬，但库丘林跃跃欲试地想去摸摸看，一个人混进小孩子里面，剩下儿子和男友站在原地。

Emiya看着库丘林的背影，周身散发出的拘谨和尴尬几乎有了实体。

“——其实，”康拉开口道，“你完全可以牵爸爸的手。”

Emiya猝不及防。

“真的，”康拉很真诚，“我不介意的。”

Emiya没想到这个孩子会说这种话，一时不知如何作答，下意识蹙起眉头，因为顾及自己在孩子面前的形象瞬间又松开了。

“你不用太在意我，”他说得很吃力，“我和你父亲这样就够了。”

这样就够了？康拉很疑惑，电视剧里不是这样演的。

这时库丘林回来了，边走边甩掉手上的水。

“头发差点掉进池子里去了。”他这样说，表情却很满足。Emiya替他将滑至胸前的长发拢到身后去。

“好玩吗？”

“嗯，硬硬的。康拉不去吗？有很多小朋友哦。”

康拉摇了摇头。他发现爸爸还是把他当小孩子，虽然他确实是个十一岁的小孩子，但他同时清楚爸爸了解自己的早熟。Emiya也是一样。他们都在努力关心他，事实上康拉不需要过多的关心，他完全可以关心其他人。

所以问题在自己本身。如果他不做些什么，就对不起两个月前拼命接受现实的自己了。

康拉牵起库丘林湿漉漉的手，然后抓住了Emiya的手指。他的手指很暖也很硬，康拉有些紧张，毕竟Emiya于他姑且算是一个陌生的Alpha。

他感到两个成年人的手都有些僵硬，突然不敢抬眼去看两人的眼睛。爸爸很快地握住自己的手，而Emiya则是圈住自己小小的拇指。

“你比我妹妹要好带的多。”

Emiya笑起来。

 

 

 

02

切嗣对Emiya选择同库丘林交往这件事没有意见。

事实上，无论Emiya做出什么决定他都不会有意见。

他只是震惊了一下而已。当吉尔伽美饰把两个人的合照给他看的时候，他差点打翻了桌上的咖啡。

“预想外的有趣。”年轻上司的表情既扭曲又亢奋，“当然，现在最有趣的是你的反应。”

切嗣保持沉默。他看着手机屏幕上前同僚的脸，觉得一切都在梦幻中。现在他理解了为什么养子曾显得那样迟疑，也理解了为什么伊利亚对兄长的恋情抱有如此消极的态度。

不，选什么都是Emiya的自由，他只是感到有些尴尬而已。

也许还有点讶异。在切嗣印象里，库丘林是那种下班就去泡夜店的类型——当然，那时候他还不用带小孩。

原来他喜欢Emiya这种内敛的类型吗。切嗣多看了几眼儿子的脸。还是说是单亲爸爸的处境让他向生活妥协了呢。

至于吉尔伽美什介绍的是库丘林这件事，切嗣觉得一点都不吃惊。如果吉尔伽美什真的找来一个适婚Omega，那才让人担心。

“……把这张照片发给我吧。”

 

晚上他把合照给爱丽丝菲尔看，伴侣显得非常满意。

“啊啦，真是个美人。”

“是吗？”

切嗣认真地研究了一下库丘林的脸，怎么也没能理解爱丽丝菲尔的意思。

“是岁月研磨出的美丽，切嗣你是不会懂的。我本来听说他比Emiya大十岁，还有点担心呢。”

“……”脸好看是你放心的理由？！

切嗣不介意两人的年龄差问题，那样听起来就像是在质疑他和爱丽丝菲尔。他唯一介怀的是，自己从库丘林的同僚变成了，该怎么说，是叫，叫公公吗？！

切嗣抱住了脑袋。果然不该在二十出头的时候收养一个十岁的男孩。

希望库丘林不要学习日本人的坏规矩，叫他切嗣就可以了

“哎呀～我是不是很快就可以做奶奶了呢？”

爱丽丝菲尔笑眯眯地说。切嗣考虑了一下这一可能性，这才发现他们把这两个人结婚的事想的理所当然了。

——然而其实，是的，他们两个还是结婚了。

切嗣在婚礼上第一次见到库丘林的儿子，虽然这个男孩以前就活在他爸的手机锁屏里，还是一只两三岁的人形肉团。看到他和爱丽丝菲尔，几乎已经长成少年的肉团一下子站直身体，用字正腔圆到做作的日语喊了一声爷爷奶奶。

爱丽丝菲尔高兴得脸都红了，但切嗣觉得很痛苦。他今年才四十多一点，还没有做好带孙子的准备。他做了个深呼吸，极力忍下抽烟的欲望。

“如果不想这么叫，你可以叫我切嗣。”

不知是不是他的错觉，康拉好像一下子放松下来，然后眼巴巴地看着爱丽丝菲尔，可惜爱丽丝菲尔沉浸在做奶奶的喜悦里，没有回应男孩的期待。

后来当康拉结结巴巴地叫伊利亚姑姑的时候，这个比他还小一岁的姑妈几乎瘫在了切嗣身上。

“不用这么讲究，康拉。”切嗣面无表情地说，“你可以叫她伊利亚。”

 

 

 

03

“Emiya。”

“嗯？”

“你想要小孩吗？”

Emiya把手上的小说放下了。库丘林趴在枕头上玩手机，看都没看他一眼。

“为什么这么问？”

“就是问问你而已。”

虽然库丘林没有什么表情，但Emiya判断这是一个非常严肃的问题，它的意义超过了对一个新生命的生杀予夺。

“我都可以。”

“你也太随便了。”

库丘林放下手机，侧躺在床上看着Emiya。他那边的床头灯被刻意调暗，米黄色的灯光铺在他的脸上。他半眯着眼，看起来有些困倦。Emiya把小说放到床头柜上。

“我确实是这样想的。”

“不，你不是。”库丘林说，“想要还是不想要，你得选一个。”

“我在两个选项间摇摆不定。”

“而这并不意味着你‘都可以’。”

伴侣也许想要一个特定的答案。Emiya需要考虑到太多东西，这不是依照他一人的意愿就能做出的决定，库丘林的想法，康拉的想法，以及切嗣他们的想法，这些因素都必须纳入考虑。而在当下这个时间点，他面对伴侣，必须弄清楚伴侣为什么问出这个问题，以及他想要确认些什么。

“那你呢，你想要吗？”他把问题抛了回去。

库丘林靠了过来。他的气息把Emiya包裹起来，那种厚实温暖如同棉絮的咸涩香气混杂了自己的味道，Emiya揽住伴侣的腰，在那一刻他想要回答是的，我想要一个孩子。

“如果你想要的话。”库丘林抱着Alpha的脑袋，“我知道Alpha都想让Omega给他们生孩子。”

“……你对Alpha真是了解。”

“因为Alpha都很好懂。”Omega轻蔑地说。

“那你为什么还要问我？”被轻视的感觉让Alpha感到无奈。他用指节敲了敲伴侣的后背，但突然想到了什么似的，飞快地从对方身上起来。

“——你是在暗示我你怀孕了吗？！”

“没有！”库丘林一把把他拉了回来，把他的手放在自己小腹上，“你摸摸看，有吗？！”

“……没有。”Emiya尽量不让自己的语气听起来很失望。

“唉，你就是很想要。”库丘林露出赌博赢了钱一样的得意表情。

“所以这个问题是用来测试你是不是’Alpha专家’的？”

Emiya捂住眼睛，但库丘林拨开了他的手强制他看着自己的眼睛。

“当然不是。”他说，“我是在问你要不要一个孩子。”

“别总是问我，”Emiya反问，“你可以吗？康拉可以吗？”

但是这两个问句让Omega烦躁起来：“你的意思康拉不想要弟弟妹妹，而我要不起，就是说我给不了你这个孩子。”他把被子盖好，“这就是结论。睡觉。”

他熄灭了床头灯，而Emiya被他突然的怒气弄的莫名其妙。“我并没有这么说。”他试探道，“你为什么问起这个？你想要一个孩子吗？和我的。”

“我并没有这么说。”

“……那你为什么要生气？”

“我没有生气。”

“……”

Emiya不知道为什么一向坦率的伴侣突然如此反常。既然心平气和地和你谈话你不愿意谈，那就不谈好了。他也有些恼火，自顾自地打开小说继续看起来。

但他不可能看得进去，伴侣之间的连结让他感受到对方的情感。库丘林的怒气很快地消退下去，变成一种更加深色粘滞的情绪，而这让Emiya也失落起来，翻动书页的速度出卖了他的分心。他分析着伴侣消沉的原因，同时计算何时给予适当的安慰。这时库丘林的手环上了他的腰，他的信息素浑浊如烟雾。

“抱歉。”年长的伴侣说，将脸颊埋在Emiya的腰侧。他握住库丘林的手，感到他手背上松软干燥的皮肤，而这令他感到燥热，心脏被对方的手掌束缚住。他覆在Omega身上，让对方直视自己。

“怎么了？”他的语气柔和下来。库丘林的眼睛在灯光下呈现出一种流动感，但他垂下眼睛。

“没什么。明天再谈吧。”

Emiya看着他眼角的猫须一般的纹路。

“也许我能猜到……”他没有继续说下去，“你觉得这个孩子对我很重要吗？会比你更重要？”

“所有的Alpha都会这样说，但是真的有了孩子之后他们就不会这么想。”库丘林回答，“Omega也一样，就像我曾经也以为奥伊芙是最重要的。”

“我们还没有——”

“你在顾虑我和康拉，所以还没有下决心要一个孩子，而这会让你不快。”

“我没有感到不快。”Emiya皱起眉头。他能看见库丘林鬓角新生的浅色头发被灯光染成金色，于是低下头吻了它们。

“喂。”

“如果我想要一个孩子，那也是因为那是我和你的孩子，而不是因为那只是我的孩子。”

“是吗？”库丘林若有所思地说，“你还真会说话。”

“其实现在说什么都没用，除非你真的有了。”

“哦？”库丘林揪住Emiya的睡裤。

“那就要看你的表现了。”

 

 

 

04

 

Emiya把热牛奶端给康拉的时候，库丘林还被早孕阶段的反胃感困在洗手间里。

Alpha坐在餐桌前，一点都吃不下去。他从来没有这么讨厌过伴侣之间的连结，库丘林的反胃感同时影响了他的食欲，胃里好像有一只蛾子在飞，噗噗地落下一团团粉末。

“你还好吗？”康拉小口小口地吃着吐司。他花了相当一段时间来接受自己要有一个弟弟或者妹妹的现实，而现在已经能冷静地对两个身心备受煎熬的大人表达关心。

“这句话应该留给你爸爸。”Emiya回答。他已经很不舒服了，一点都不想知道库丘林到底有多难受。

“没事。”康拉去上学之后他安慰对方，“有我陪你。”

“可是我不要你陪啊。”库丘林撑着脑袋把装着培根的盘子推开，“我不想吐啊。”

库丘林不吃饭，Emiya不知道自己该怎么做。

然而这远不是最让人头痛的。孕期的荷尔蒙让库丘林非常容易焦虑，还容易发脾气，甚至在康拉面前都压不下来。他的焦虑会影响到Emiya，这就意味着Alpha根本做不到平心静气地跟Omega讲话。他们会吵架，尽管双方在理智上都明白争吵毫无意义。

但是Emiya百思不得其解地是，库丘林气到自暴自弃地时候，会扑上来扒他的裤子，一定要他以性的方式安抚自己。

这对双方都是折磨。插入？不可能，就算库丘林骑在Emiya身上求他，就算Emiya自己想要插入想得快疯了也不可能，理智疯狂地把Alpha的性器从Omega濡湿的下身扯回来。最后他们只能妥协。Emiya用手指解决库丘林的需求，而库丘林会用腿间的缝隙缓解Emiya的燥热。他发烫的身体不留一丝间隙地贴着他，就像要丢失他一样抱紧他，以Omega少有的凶狠咬破他颈后的腺体。

性是有效的。他们的信息素就像盐溶进水中，完美地契合在一起，所有的情感相通，成为一对共生体，争执成了无病呻吟。

“我知道你在担心什么。”

“那你就不要说出口。”

从情欲的潮水中挣扎上岸的Omega合上双眼，全身散发着Alpha的气息。Emiya想说什么，但是库丘林捂住了他的嘴。

“过几个月我就会为现在的自己感到无地自容。”他严肃地说，“你知道怀孕的Omega什么都敢想。”

原来他看得这么开。

Emiya把所有的长篇大论咽回肚子里。

 

 

 

05

 

“真是羡慕你。”

“嗯？”

“完全看不出你有没有长白头发……”

“……”

 

END


End file.
